Mariposas
by NandaCullen
Summary: Seis amigos son separados debido a que vivían en un orfanato, ¿ que ocurrirá si dos de ellos no pudieron contarse algo muy importante? Mal summary...
1. Recuerdos

Mariposas

Recuerdos

Alice POV

Ya hace dos años que no veo a mi amiga, a Bella, Edward, mi hermano, aún tiene la esperanza de volver a verla, espero que sea así…

Bella POV

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años, voy al instituto de Forks, misa padres son Renee y Charlie Swan, aunque ellos no siempre fueron mi familia…

_Flash Back_

_-¡Bella!- gritaron un chico de cabello bronce y una chica de cabello negro._

_-Ya voy chicos- contesté._

_Era un hermoso día en Phoenix, y con mis amigos decidimos ir de paseo, habíamos pedido permiso en el orfanato en el que vivíamos Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y yo, todos éramos huérfanos desde bebés y nos habíamos convertido en una familia._

_Queríamos ir a un parque en donde habían mariposas para poder observarlas y luego dibujarlas para agregarlas a un álbum de cosas favoritas…_

_Fue un día increíble hasta que volvimos al orfanato…_

_-¿Rosalie, Jasper?, vengan- llamó la señora Cope a mis amigos mellizos._

_Con los demás chicos esperamos a nuestros amigos en la habitación de Jasper y Rosalie._

_Habían pasado aproximadamente treinta minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Jasper seguido de Rosalie._

_-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Alice._

_-Nos adoptaron, nos iremos mañana- contestó Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojos._

_En ese momento me fui a negro y no desperté hasta el día siguiente, estaba en el hospital, porque me había golpeado la cabeza con un mueble al desmayarme, Edward estaba conmigo y me dijo que Jasper y Rosalie ya se habían marchado, pero me habían dejado una nota…_

_**Bella: **_

_**Sentimos tener que dejarlos pero siempre estaremos con ustedes en nuestros corazones y espero que alguna vez volvamos a estar juntos de verdad, ustedes son nuestra familia. **_

_**Te extrañaremos pequeña mariposa.**_

_**Rosalie y Jasper**_

_Fin flash back_

Así se había ido la primera parte de mi familia cuando tenía sólo 12 años, pero lo peor fue hace exactamente dos años, a los pocos días de haber cumplido 15.

_Flash back_

_Edward, Alice, Emmett y yo continuamos con nuestra vida, hace poco me había comenzado a dar cuenta de que me gustaba Edward y ese día se lo diría, ya había hablado con Alice y ella decía que estaba segura de que Edward sentía lo mismo que yo…_

_Pero ese día llegaron las personas que me arrancarían otra parte de mí ya dividida familia, ellos ya habían realizado los trámites de la adopción de Edward y Alice, y debido a una urgencia, mis dos amigos se fueron sin que pudiera ni siquiera despedirme de ellos._

_Fin flash back_

Recuerdo que después de ese día le hice prometer a Emmett que no me dejaría, y cumplió su promesa, después de todo, ahora es mi hermano legalmente.

A los tres meses de que se fueron Edward y Alice, nos adoptaron a Emmett y a mi, Charlie y Renee son maravillosos, estamos muy felices con ellos, pero aún extraño a nuestra antigua familia, nuestros nuevos padres nos trajeron a vivir a Forks para comenzar de nuevo, así que con Emmett entramos al instituto de Forks y ya llevamos casi dos años aquí…

* * *

_Hola a todos._

_Ya conocieron la historia de Bella y, lo sé, es triste, pero comenzaré a pensar algo en mi cabecita para que ocurran cosas buenas, para el que quiera saber a qué se debe el nombre "mariposa" debe esperar al próximo capítulo._

_El fic va a ser cortito yo creo, a menos que me inspire mucho o me den ideas _

_Porfavor dejen Review paraq saber si les gusta o no para corregir los detalles y todo eso_

_Besos_

_Nanda_


	2. Reencontrándose con el pasado

Mariposas

Reencontrándose con el pasado

Bella POV

Iba caminando hacia el salón de biología, entré, dejé mis cosas en una mesa vacía y comencé a mirar por la ventana mientras el profesor llegaba.

-¿Mariposa?, ¿eres tú?- dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

Edward POV.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que vi a mi "mariposa" (1), junto con Alice, habíamos encontrado a Rosalie y Jasper hace un año, ahora la familia Hale era muy amiga de la nuestra, los Cullen, pero aún no había rastro de Bella, ni tampoco de Emmett que sabíamos, ahora era hermano legal de Bella, ellos ahora eran Swan, costaba ubicarlos, pues su padre, Charlie, era policía y podían tener un cambio de domicilio en cualquier momento.

Así que mis padres decidieron mudarse a Forks, un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington, en conjunto con los Hale, ya que mi padre había recibido una oferta de trabajo del hospital de dicho lugar y mi madre estaba encantada con la oportunidad de conocer nuevos lugares.

Alice dijo que estaba de acuerdo porque tenía el presentimiento acerca de algo bueno que ocurriría allí.

Yo pasaba todos los días mirando la foto de mi mariposa y recordando…

_Flash Back_

_Era un hermoso día de verano, era el cumpleaños nº 5 de Bella, por lo que decidimos llevarla al parque._

_Ella estaba feliz jugando con Alice y Rosalie a la "pillada" hasta que escuchamos un grito de Bella._

_Junto con Emmett y Jasper corrimos hacia ella y vimos que Alice y Rosalie, que estaban junto a Bella, se reían._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Jasper_

_-Bella se asustó con una oruga-dijo Rosalie_

_-¡Es que es fea y se cayó en mi cabello!- protestó Bella _

_-¿Sabes en que se convierten las orugas?- intervine_

_-No, ¿en qué se convierten?- pregunto Bella con la confusión surcando su rostro_

_-En mariposas, cielo_

_-Oh, yo seré como una mariposa, algún día seré tan linda como ellas_

_-Cariño, tú ya eres hermosa- le aseguré_

_Ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza._

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde ese día comenzamos a llamarla mariposa, yo la llamaba mi mariposa porque era su mejor amigo, pero luego cobró un significado diferente, al darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Durante estos dos años he tenido dos relaciones, una con una chica llamada Jessica que no alcanzó a durar ni un mes y otra con una chica llamada Tanya que duró 10 meses, pero con ninguna sentí lo que sentía y siento por Bella.

Mis padres compraron una casa lindante a la de los Hale, pero aún así estaban alejados del pueblo, nos estábamos mudando a nuestras habitaciones, por lo que llevé mis cosas al cuarto que me estaba destinado en el 2º piso.

Entre mis cosas encontré una carta que le había escrito a mi mariposa, junto con algunas piezas de piano que había compuesto para ella, pero comencé a leer la carta pensando en por qué no se la había entregado…

_Bella: _

_No se como decirte lo importante que has sido, se que somos amigos, pero necesito que sepas que yo siento algo más por ti, yo te amo, y me encantaría que estuviésemos juntos, aunque comprendería si tu no me correspondieras, lamento tener que decírtelo por una carta pero no tengo el valor de hacerlo en persona_

_Perdóname_

_Edward_

Tomé la carta y un libro (Romeo y Julieta) y la escondí entre sus páginas, termine de acomodar unas cuantas cosas y me acosté en la cama (que habían puesto hace ya una semana) debido a que mañana entraría al Instituto de Forks.

Al día siguiente me desperté, me bañé, me vestí cómodamente y desayunamos en familia, cuando terminamos, me fui a lavar los dientes y me dirigí con Alice a mi Volvo para irnos rumbo al Instituto.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina de informaciones, en donde nos dieron un plano y nuestro horario.

A Alice le tocaba matemáticas y a mi Biología, por lo que nos pusimos de acuerdo para encontrarnos en la cafetería en el almuerzo.

Caminé rápidamente hacia el salón y me dirigí hacia el asiento que estaba al lado de una castaña que se me hacía vagamente familiar…

Dejé mis cosas en el banco y miré su reflejo en el vidrio, el cual reconocí de inmediato, Bella.

-¿Mariposa? ¿Eres tú?- pregunté

Ella se giró y me miró sorprendida.

-¿Edward?-

* * *

_(1)Mariposa: lo use como una metáfora al demostrar la libertad que pueden llegar a tener además que la mayoría son hermosas._

HOLA!:

Como les dije en el capitulo anterior, no puedo ser tan mala y dejar una historia triste.

Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá que dejen reviews con sus opiniones que me sirven para mejorar cada día

Nanda


	3. Un momento que cambia tu vida

_**Volví espero que este capítulo les guste, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo invento situaciones en mi cabeza loca :)**_

* * *

Un momento que cambia tu vida

Bella POV

-¿Edward?- dije, no esperaba volver a encontrarlo, no me malentiendan, estaba feliz, pero igualmente sorprendida.

-Bella, te extrañe tanto- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Me aferré fuerte a su pecho y no pude evitar derramar pequeñas lágrimas en su torso…

-Pensé que no volvería a verte…

-No llores mi mariposa, por fin te encontré, he estado buscándote por mucho tempo sin conseguir nada de información…

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada del profesor, quien al dar inicio a la clase, presentó a Edward al resto de nuestros compañeros, fue algo breve y luego prosiguió con su clase.

No pude concentrarme en la clase, debido a que miraba a Edward, y el también me miraba, pero además, me sonreía.

Agradecí el hermoso sonido de la libertad que representaba el timbre de cambio de hora, descubrí que con Edward compartíamos todas las clases, por lo que tuvimos mucho tiempo para conversar…

Cuando estábamos en la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Edward me contó que Alice también se encontraba en el Instituto, al igual que Jasper y Rosalie.

Al sonar el timbre para el almuerzo, junto con Edward tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, pero a la mitad del camino nos encontramos con Mike Newton, quien estaba obsesionado conmigo.

-Bella, te ves tan hermosa como siempre.

-Mike, el año pasado te dejé claro que no quería volver a verte.

-Bells, se que no es así, te mueres por salir conmigo.

Estaba por responderle o golpearlo si no me alcanzaba la paciencia, pero me vi interrumpida por mi amigo.

-Ella te dijo que te alejaras- gruñó Edward mientras pasaba en brazo por mi cintura y me aferraba a su cuerpo.

-¿Y quien eres tú?

-Su mejor amigo, y a ella no te acercas mientras yo este…

A Mike sólo le bastó una mirada de Edward para salir corriendo asustado como una niñita.

-Gracias- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Por nada, pero ahora no te separarás de mi hasta que estés a salvo en tu casa o con Emmett.

-OK, no pienso quedarme sola.

Edward tomó mi mano y caminamos así hasta la cafetería, compramos nuestro almuerzo y buscamos una mesa en donde esperar a los demás chicos.

Cuando vi a Alice, Rosalie y Jasper, corrí a abrazarlos.

-Los extrañe tanto, chicos- dije con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Edward volvía a abrazarme.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo- dijo Alice

-Si, pero algo privado-dijo Jasper

-Una reunión nocturna como las del orfanato- propuso Rosalie

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con esto, porque en esas reuniones siempre ocurrían cosas divertidas y según un pacto que teníamos nada debía salir de allí.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo en juntarnos a las 19:30 en la casa de uno de nosotros.

-¿En que casa?- pregunté

-Nuestra casa la están redecorando-dijo Rosalie

- La nuestra la están ampliando- dijo Emmett (nuestra madre quería hacer una sal de juegos y ampliar la casa)

-En la nuestra puede ser- dijo Edward

-Voy a llamar a mamá para preguntarle de inmediato- dijo Alice mientras corría con su teléfono en la mano a tener un poco de privacidad.

-Creo que todos debemos pedir permiso-dijo Jasper

-Buena idea- apoyó Emmett- llamaré de inmediato.

-Rosalie, podrías llamar tú, tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas a mi casillero-dijo Jasper mientras se paraba y se iba apresuradamente.

Rosalie también fue a llamar, por lo que nuevamente quedamos solos Edward y yo.

Entonces… comencemos a planear lo que haremos en la noche…

Edward POV

No podía creer que tenía a mi mariposa sentada frente a mí, tan sonriente como siempre, este era el mejor viernes de mi vida y esperaba que el resto del fin de semana siguiera igual.

-Entonces… comencemos a planear lo que haremos en la noche y el fin de semana si conseguimos autorización-dijo Bella.

-Pues, hoy podríamos tener una noche de películas y plática, obviamente las películas a las 21:30 y de terror, podemos ver una o dos y luego platicamos.

-Me encanta ese plan, especialmente porque podremos ponernos al día con todo lo que hemos hecho durante todo este tiempo, sólo agregaría el juego de la verdad.

Sonreí, me encantaba ese juego, así conocía mejor a las personas.

Mientras esos pensamientos cruzaban mi mente, vi acercarse a Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, los tres con sus rostros sonrientes.

-Conseguimos los permisos- exclamó el duendecillo de mi hermana

Este fin de semana no podía ser mejor.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo del fic, perdónenme por no publicar antes pero no me inspiraba y estaba llena de pruebas**

**Le quiero dedicar este capitulo a todas las personas que tienen grandes amigos y tambien a los que lo son**

**Cualquier comentario, negativo o positivo dejen sus review con sus opiniones, todo sirve para mejorar, creo que no escribiré muchos capítulos más pero tengan por seguro que va a seguir mejorando porque a veces le pido opinión a mi amiga AniMasen y ella siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme**

**Besos**

**Nanda**


	4. Reunión, apuestas y verdades ocultas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Reunión, apuestas y verdades ocultas**

Bella POV

Me encontraba ordenando una mochila en mi habitación, debía estar en casa de Alice y Edward en 30 minutos

-Bella, apúrate-gritó mi "adorable" hermano (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Ya voy Emmett…

Bajé corriendo las escaleras con mi mochila al hombro, mientras Emmett me esperaba en su jeep.

-Eres una tortuga… ¡te demoraste media hora en ordenar una simple mochila para el fin de semana!

-Es que yo no meto lo primero que encuentro en un bolso del tamaño de un closet, por eso llevo una mochila mucho más pequeña.

-Dejemos de discutir hermanita…

-OK, pero no empieces con estupideces o volveremos a pelear.

Tiré mi mochila en el asiento trasero del auto y luego me subí al del copiloto.

Con la loca conducción de Emmett, tardamos sólo quince minutos en llegar a la mansión Cullen (no se podía decir casa, pues era muy grande)

-¡Bella, Emmett!- gritó Alice y corrió a abrazarnos

-¡Alice!, pero si no vimos hace unas horas

-No importa, igual los extrañé, pasen

-Ahora puedo saludarlos-dijo Edward saliendo de la mansión

-Claro- le dije con una sonrisa al abrazarlo y besar su mejilla

-Entren, Rosalie y Jasper ya están aquí

Comenzamos a preparar palomitas de maíz junto a Rosalie y Emmett (aunque Emmett sacaba algunas de vez en cuando, lo que conseguía que Rosalie lo reprendiera), mientra Edward, Jasper y Alice estaban haciendo una selección de películas.

Cuando las palomitas estuvieron listas (45 minutos después), nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, en donde se encontraban los demás, llevando con nosotros un gran cargamento de comida y bebidas.

-¿Qué película escogieron?-pregunté mientras entregaba una de las fuentes de palomitas para Alice y Jasper.

-Haunting in Connecticut-respondió Edward y me indicó que me sentara a su lado después de tomar la otra fuente de palomitas que llevaba en mis manos.

Alice le puso play a la película y cesaron las conversaciones.

Cuando la película estaba acabando me encontraba acurrucada en los brazos de Edward, completamente aterrorizada, ya no quise continuar viendo la película, así que no me dí cuenta en que momento terminó.

Comenzamos a platicar de todo lo que había pasado en estos años, especialmente en los dos últimos, descubrimos que muchas veces estuvimos a punto de encontrarnos durante las vacaciones, pero el destino quiso que pasáramos más tiempo separados.

Cuando comenzamos a aburrirnos, a Emmett se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea.

-Jasper, hace mucho que no nos divertimos, ¿Hagamos una apuesta?-dio mi hermano

-Claro-respondió Jasper- tírate a la piscina con todo lo que llevas puesto y luego haces un baile sexy en ella.

-Hecho, pero tú deberás dar tres vueltas a la piscina con una de las chicas en tus hombros y luego de bajarla, debes lanzarte a la piscina como se te ocurra.

-Alice, ¿me ayudas?-preguntó Jasper

-Claro-dijo mi hiperactiva amiga

Nos dirigimos hacia la piscina y ambos realizaron sus apuestas simultáneamente, mientras nosotros nos reíamos de sus ideas.

Junto a Rosalie fuimos a buscar ropa y toallas para que se secaran, por suerte hacía algo de calor (raro en Forks)

Quince minutos después (con Emmett y Jasper secos), estábamos en la sala jugando a la verdad, habíamos decidido jugar con una botella, y al último que escogiera, hacía las preguntas.

La botella giraba lentamente hasta dirigirse a Rosalie, quien la hizo girar y se detuvo en Emmett, luego llegó el turno de Jasper, luego el de Edward y finalmente el mío, por lo que Alice realizaría las preguntas.

-Rosalie, ¿has besado alguna vez a Emmett?

-Una vez, antes de irnos del orfanato-dijo sonrojada

-Emmett, ¿quién es la chica más guapa que hayas conocido?

-Rosalie

-Jasper, ¿qué es lo más importante ocurrido en los últimos 5 años?

-Encontrarlos a todos otra vez

-Edward, ¿dónde o cómo escondes el secreto más importante que tengas?

-Entre las páginas de un libro, en mi habitación

-Tienes demasiados libros como para darme el trabajo de buscarlo-dijo Alice- Finalmente, Bella, ¿alguna vez te ha gustado alguno de los chicos, quién y cuándo?

-Sí, Edward, cuando tenía 15 años…

* * *

**_Hola:_**

**_Perdónenme por la demora, pero el liceo me absorbía y no tenía inspiración... pero volví, espero actualizar pronto, porque este capítulo quedó algo inconcluso y además tengo muchísimo tiempo libre con esto de las vacaciones._**

**_Cualquier consulta que tengan dejen sus review o envíenme un correo (está en mi perfil)_**

**_Cuídense mucho_**

**_Besos_**

**_Nanda_**


	5. La tranquilidad llega luego de la tormen

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**_Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, les quiero agradecer por los review, alertas y favoritos que son algo que me motiva más aún a continuar_**

* * *

**La tranquilidad llega después de la tormenta**

Edward POV

-_Sí, Edward, cuando tenía 15…_

Esto era increíble, ella no podía estar diciendo esto ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido y haberme callado? Quizá, si le hubiese entregado esa carta antes, en vez de guardarla, habríamos disfrutado de un tiempo juntos y ahora nos hubiésemos reencontrado, y sabría si aún me quiere.

-¡Miren la hora!- exclamó Alice- Son las 3:00, mejor será que nos vayamos a acostar, tenemos que levantarnos temprano y aprovechar el día

-Claro-respondí- chicos, les mostraré sus cuartos

-Y yo se los mostraré a las chicas- dijo Alice tomando un brazo de cada una y arrastrándola por las escaleras.

-Síganme-les indiqué a los chicos mientras subía las escaleras.

-Edward…-Emmett había captado todo

-Edward, tú aún…-dijo Jasper algo incómodo

-Sí Jasper, aún- contesté, Jasper conocía mi historia pues Bella me gustaba desde los 12 años

-Debes hablar con ella Ed- intervino Emmett

-Edward, estoy de acuerdo con Emmett, incluso yo hablé ayer con Alice y espero su respuesta.

-Intentaré hablar con ella mañana, pero Emmett debe hablar con Rosalie.

Y luego de esto nos pusimos a reír y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, decoradas con los gustos personales de cada uno (cortesía de mis padres)

Antes de acostarme encendí mi radio con un CD de Debussy para relajarme un poco y así poder dormir.

En ese momento escuché como se ponía a llover y luego de unos minutos se escucharon truenos, me concentré aún más en la música, pero escuché unos suaves golpecitos en mi puerta…

Bella POV

Listo, lo había confesado y luego Alice nos sacó a Rosalie y a mí con la escusa de que debía mostrarnos nuestras habitaciones.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros cuartos me sorprendí, ya que cada uno tenía el nombre de uno de nosotros, según lo que me explicó Alice, su madre, Esme, los había decorado para nosotros pues esperaba encontrarnos, además Rosalie y Jasper eran parte de su familia.

Entré a la pieza que me estaba destinada y era hermosa, estaba decorada en tonos azules, celestes y blanco, con una inmensa cama, televisor, equipo de música, estantería y hasta escritorio con ordenador.

Saqué mi pijama de la mochila y comencé a desvestirme para ponerme el short y polera que completaban mi tenida, até mi cabello en una coleta baja y abrí las tapas de mi cama para meterme en ellas, pero el sonido de los truenos me asustó.

Desde pequeña le había temido a los truenos y casi siempre estaba acompañada de alguno de mis amigos, lo que hacía más llevadera la tormenta, estos últimos años me iba a la pieza de Emmett, quien se desvelaba esperando que me tranquilizara y durmiera.

Salí de mi habitación, rogando que alguien estuviese despierto, abrí suavemente las puertas de Alice y Rosalie, que estaban entreabiertas, pero ambas estaban profundamente dormidas.

Decidí, entonces, ir a ver si alguno de los chicos estaba despierto, por lo que abandoné el segundo piso y me dirigí al tercero, donde una hermosa canción llamó mi atención, me detuve frente a la puerta, que llevaba la inscripción "Edward", no sabía si golpear o no, pero otro fuerte trueno me hizo decidirme, por lo que golpeé suavemente la puerta.

A los pocos segundos, Edward abrió su puerta, ya llevaba puesta su pijama, que consistía en una polera blanca que se ajustaba a su torso y unos pantalones grises.

-Tormenta- le dije para explicar

-Pasa- me dijo, mientras me sonreía, luego de entrar cerró la puerta.

-Disculpa, aún no supero el temor a los truenos y relámpagos.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, aún recuerdo todas las veces que te fuiste a otra habitación por miedo- rió- Ven- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me acercaba a su cama.

-No te burles, por lo menos yo no tuve que dormir con un osito de peluche hasta los 10 años.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, acuéstate, la cama es lo suficientemente amplia para ambos, sólo deja buscar el control del equipo.

Me recosté entre las tapas, en un extremo para dejarle lugar a Edward que ahora se estaba acostando a mi lado luego de encontrar en control bajo la cama.

Pulsó el botón para subir el volumen y reconocí la música.

-¿Claro de luna?- le dije con sorpresa

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro, desde que fui a vivir con mis padres adoptivos

Se volvió a escuchar un trueno y abracé a Edward instintivamente, él correspondió mi abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello

-Hace tanto que no hacía esto- susurró

-Claro, sólo yo tenía el beneficio de que le acaricies el cabello- le dije- al igual que sólo yo puedo acariciar el tuyo

-Mi mariposa, te propongo un trato

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Recuerdas que mencioné que tenía un secreto guardado entre las páginas de un libro?-asentí- Pues mi trato consiste en que si encuentras el libro, puedes leer lo que dice, pero a cambio deberás responderme algo, también te daré una pista-agregó

-Mmm, está bien- mi curiosidad me había vencido

-Es uno de los libros de la tercera repisa de arriba hacia abajo-eso diminuía mi trabajo debido a que eran 5 repisas- pero búscalo mañana, ahora duerme.

Apagó la luz, se recostó a mi lado abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello hasta que olvidé mi temor, solamente lo abracé y dormí gracias a la tranquilidad que Edward me transmmitía.

* * *

**_Hola: _**

**_Espero que estén bien, le quería agradecer por leer esto y sólo quería decirles que tengo una pequeña sorpresa_**

**_¡Tengo listo el siguiente capitulo!, así que no tendrán que esperar tanto, espero subirlo entre lunes y martes, depende de lo que haga en el día porque sólo me falta transcribir_**

**_Saludos_**

**_Besos_**

**_Nanda_**


	6. Je t'aime

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**_Como les había prometido, aquí esta la nueva actualización, espero que lo disfruten_**

* * *

Je t'aime

Bella POV

Comencé a despertar y a removerme un poco en la cama, pero me dí cuenta que alguien estaba a mi lado y recordé la noche anterior, abrí mis ojos y encontré los verdes ojos de Edward mirándome.

-Buenos días-me dijo-¿cómo dormiste?

-Buenos días, bien, ¿y tú?

-Perfectamente

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10:30, aún nadie ha despertado

-Me iré a dormir y vuelvo para que cumplas tu trato

Salí de la habitación de Edward y me dirigí a la mía, cada cuarto tenía un baño propio por lo que tomé una ducha y luego me vestí con unos jeans, una camisa a cuadros morada y mis infaltables converse.

Edward POV

Al igual que cuando era niña, Bella llegó a mi cuarto por su miedo a las tormentas, le dije que se quedara conmigo y aproveché de realizar un trato que me permitía confesarle mis sentimientos y saber si ella me correspondía.

Me dormí después que ella, abrazándola y acariciando su cabello, y cuando desperté sentí que todo era un sueño, al tener a tal ángel a mi lado, ella comenzó a moverse y abrió sus ojos chocolate.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste?

-Buenos días, bien ¿y tú?

-Perfectamente- le dije esto aunque lo mejor fue despertar y saber que nada de esto era un sueño.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10:30- dije mirando mi reloj- aún nadie ha despertado- unos 5 minutos antes de que ella se despertara me había levantado y todos dormían profundamente

-Me iré a vestir y vuelvo para que cumplas tu trato- me recordó

Salió de la habitación y decidí arreglarme un poco, me bañé y me vestí de manera informal, hice mi cama y puse un CD de James Blunt (que me había regalado Alice) en mi equipo, cuando mi puerta se abrió

-Bella, tienes 5 minutos para encontrar el libro

-Está bien- dijo y de inmediato se dirigió a la estantería, se puso a mirar los títulos hasta que uno llamó su atención y me dí cuenta de que el destino quería que ella supiera la verdad, además Bella me conocía lo suficiente para saber en dónde buscar, no cualquiera hubiese escogido Romeo y Julieta para esconder algo.

Ella comenzó lentamente a pasar de página en página, hasta que encontró la carta, pero antes de que la abriera, la detuve.

-Aún no, tomemos desayuno con los chicos y luego la lees, guárdala tú-le dije. Mientras me dirigía a apagar la radio.

-Me dejarás con la curiosidad, pero la leeré después.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina a preparar un nutritivo desayuno, normalmente lo preparaba Esme, pero mis padres se fueron el jueves de viaje y volvían mañana domingo, por la noche.

Dejamos todo preparado y fuimos a despertar a los demás, Bella a las chicas y yo a los chicos.

El desayuno pasó lentamente, pues los chicos aún tenían sueño, por lo que al terminar, cada uno se dirigió a su pieza para tomar una ducha y cambiar su ropa.

Retiramos la mesa y Bella me ayudó a lavar la vajilla, pero cuando terminamos, dirigió su mirada hacia mí, muy decidida.

-Llegó la hora

Esas simples palabras causaron estragos en mí, el nerviosismo se apoderó de mi, pero debía tener fe en que todo estaría bien, nos dirigimos a mi habitación y puse música para relajarme un poco a la espera de lo que se avecinaba

Bella POV

Sabía que él estaba nervioso, pero teníamos un trato y yo también cumpliría mi parte, por lo que saqué la carta de mi bolsillo y la abrí con manos temblorosas.

_Bella:_

_No se como decirte lo importante que has sido, se que somos amigos, pero necesito que sepas que yo siento algo más por ti, yo te amo, y me encantaría que estuviésemos juntos, aunque comprendería si tu no me correspondieras, lamento tener que decírtelo por una carta pero no tengo el valor de hacerlo en persona_

_Perdóname_

_Edward_

Miré la fecha de la carta y era del tiempo en que yo estaba enamorada de Edward, aunque aún no lo superaba, seguía queriéndolo y entonces lo miré, mientras que de fondo se escuchaba "Same Mistake"

-Aún siento lo mismo por ti, aunque volví a cometer el error de no decírtelo a la cara, y ahora la pregunta que me corresponde como parte de nuestro trato, ¿aún me quieres?

-Claro que si tonto- y entonces corrí a abrazarlo

Él correspondió a mi abrazo de inmediato

-Vamos abajo antes que los demás bajen

Nos tomamos de la mano y bajamos al living, los demás aún no bajaban, así que encendimos el televisor y nos sentamos en el sofá hasta que llegaran los demás.

A pesar de que nos habíamos confesado todo lo que debíamos, ambos pensábamos que debíamos esperar para tener una relación porque ya hacia dos años que no nos veíamos

- Je t'aime- lo miré extrañada, al no conocer el significado de las palabras que pronunció- significa te quiero

No pude resistirlo y lo besé en la boca, el me correspondió de inmediato y luego de unos segundos o minutos (no estaba muy segura) nos separamos.

-¿Siempre eres tan romántico?- le pregunté

-Nunca había tenido alguien con quien deseara serlo, pero tú tendrás que acostumbrarte a estos detalles.

* * *

**_Hola:_**

**_Aquí estoy de nuevo, rapidito porque me llegó mucha inspiración, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap, pero puede que me tarde un oco más en actualizar porque tambien estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic "Cambio en el destino"_**

**_Haré todo lo posible por actualizar luego, pero sólo les pido paciencia_**

**_Besos_**

**_Nanda_**


	7. Conociendo nuevos detalles de tu vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Conociendo nuevos detalles de tu vida

Edward POV

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente y aún no podía creer que fuera verdad, parecía un sueño que mi mariposa me hubiese esperado tanto tiempo.

Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para que la fuera a buscar hoy lunes, ya que necesitábamos conocernos de nuevo y para eso queríamos tener más tiempo juntos, además, Emmett le había confesado sus sentimientos a Rosalie sus sentimientos y ella los correspondía, por lo que ellos fueron más rápido que nosotros y comenzaron a salir de inmediato, lo que provocaba que Bella no quisiera ir junto a Emmett y Rosalie en el mismo coche.

Llegué puntual a su casa y ella ya me esperaba, saludé a sus padres, los señores Swan, que me pidieron que los llamara por sus nombres, Charlie y Reneé.

Rápidamente nos dirigimos al coche, ella se subió en el asiento del copiloto y yo me dirigí al del conductor.

Iba conduciendo lentamente, pues teníamos tiempo de sobra y quería alargar al máximo la compañía que Bella me entregaba y que tanto anhelaba. Le conté que había tenido dos relaciones, pero que ninguna de las dos había funcionado, lo que inevitablemente me llevó a exponerle algunas de mis dudas a ella.

-¿Tú has tenido alguna relación?- interiormente imploraba que su respuesta fuera negativa, aunque intentaba aparentar algo de normalidad.

-Bueno, he tenido algunas oportunidades, pero las he rechazado, lo aceptaron bien, excepto Mike.

-¿Mike Newton te pidió que fueras su novia?- me espanté, él era quien menos merecía a Bella, él era un tonto.

-Bueno, algo así, más que pedírmelo, me lo exigió, así que decidí ignorarlo permanentemente

-Dejando de lado a Newton, ¿ningún otro siguió intentando?

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque tú eres hermosa, inteligente, buena, cariñosa, comprensiva, eres perfecta.

Un ligero sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, mientras estacionaba mi volvo, acaricié suavemente su mejilla, me bajé y fui a abrir su puerta.

-No te avergüences de que te digan la verdad.

-Tú no eres muy imparcial

-Probablemente si, pero aún así, puedo reconocer tus virtudes y con sólo verte cualquiera se da cuenta de lo hermosa que eres.

Mientras estuvimos en clases descubrí muchas cosas de mi mariposa al observarla, como cuando inconscientemente se tomaba algún mechón de su cabello y lo acariciaba cuando estaba muy concentrada, cuando estaba nerviosa se mordía el labio inferior, y al estar con sus amigos tenía un brillo especial en la mirada. Cada nuevo detalle que descubría en ella, me hacía quererla un poco más.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo nos dirigimos entre risas a la cafetería, debido a que Bella constantemente tropezaba con algo y por suerte iba a su lado para sostenerla.

Al pedir nuestro almuerzo, me dí cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían a Bella, no me gustaba que llamara tanto la atención aunque lo entendía, pues yo también la miraría embobado si no estuviera sentado a su lado, pero a pesar de esto me molestaba particularmente la mirada de un chico que según recordaba se llamaba Jacob Black, ya que creía identificar en ella ¿cariño?

Bella POV

Mientras almorzaba me dí cuenta que Edward miraba fijamente a alguien, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde se dirigía la suya y vi a Jacob, él me estaba mirando con gratitud por la ayuda que le había entregado, pero Edward no conocía esta historia, por lo que podía malinterpretar la mirada que Jake me dirigía.

-Edward- le llamé

-¿Sí?- contestó mirándome expectante.

-Te quiero contar algo que aún no te he contado

-Tú dirás

-Cuando llegué aquí no hablaba con nadie más que con Emmett, pero cuando pasó aproximadamente un mes, dos chicos se acercaron a mi, se presentaron como Jacob y Reneesme, ellos eran amigos desde hacia varios años. Se acercaron cada vez más a mi hasta que se convirtieron en dos grandes amigos para mi, el año pasado, Jake me confesó que estaba enamorado de Nessie, aunque yo ya lo sospechaba, le pregunté si le había contado, y él contestó que no se atrevía, por lo que lo ayudé para conversar con ella, todo salió bien, pero luego a Nessie le ofrecieron ir a estudia a Londres por un semestre y ella aceptó, entonce Jake se enfadó con ella y discutieron. Hablé con mi amiga esa noche y no podía creer que hubiesen discutido así, ella se fue hace unos cinco meses, yo encaré a Jacob, le dije que había sido un imbécil, pero cuando reaccionó ya era tarde, Reneesme se había ido, así que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole perdón y que hablaran en cuanto regresara, y hoy es el día- finalicé con una sonrisa.

La comprensión surcó el rostro de Edward, y me quedé tranquila.

-Debo reconocer que cuando me dí cuenta de que te observaba me puse un poco celoso- dijo al mismo tiempo que adquiría una suave tonalidad rosa.

-¿Celoso tú? Soy yo quien debería esta celosa de todas las miraditas que te dirige más de la mitad de la población femenina- gruñí

-Pero yo sólo tengo ojos para ti

-Lo sé- sonreí- pero eso no quita que te estén devorando con la mirada, aunque tienen bastantes razones para mirarte embobadas

-¿A si? – asentí- pues los hombres también tienen razones de sobra para mirarte, aunque no me guste.

Sonó el timbre indicando que el almuerzo había llegado a su fin, por lo que nos dirigimos a nuestra clase.

Seguimos discutiendo acerca de a quien tenían más derecho a mirar, hasta que llegamos a un empate, luego me llevó a mi casa, me dejó en la puerta y me dio un suave beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, para luego marcharse dejándome en las nubes

* * *

**Hola:**

**_Lo siento, sé que me demoré pero tenía problemas con la inspiración._**

**_Ahora me demoraré en escribir porque entré a clases ( de 14:10 a 20:10) pero haré todo lo posible para no abusar de su paciencia._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo y les quiero informar que creé un blog en dónde publicaré los adelantos de los capítulos_**

**_Recuerden, cualquier opinión, me la envían en un review, correo o comentario en mi blog (en mi perfil)_**

**_Besos _**

**_Nanda_**


	8. Discusión

Discusión

Bella POV

Al día siguiente de nuestra conversación acerca de celos, Edward, como siempre, me fue a buscar. Fuimos conversando acerca de trivialidades, pero sentía que Edward tenía una actitud diferente, como si algo le molestara, no quise preguntarle para no presionarlo, sólo esperaría a que él me contara lo que había ocurrido.

Llegamos más temprano de lo habitual, algo extraño, por lo que fuimos a recorrer el instituto hasta que se dio inicio a las clases.

Mientras nos sentábamos llegó el profesor junto a un chico alto, atlético, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro, ondulado y ojos pardos, vestía una polera negra con una camisa a cuadros sobre ella, además de jeans gastados y zapatillas.

-Buenos días chicos, les presento a Daniel Evans, el acaba de llegar de California para integrarse a la clase.

Daniel se sentó en el asiento que estaba detrás de Edward y la clase prosiguió.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Edward me dijo que debía resolver algo con Alice y luego me acompañaría en el almuerzo por lo que me dirigí a la cafetería, en donde encontré al chico nuevo, estaba solo en una mesa por lo que me dirigí hacia él.

-Hola, mi nombre es Bella

-Hola, mi nombre es Dan

-Lo sé, estuviste en mi clase a la primera hora.

-Ah, claro, estabas en la mesa de adelante junto a un chico de cabello cobrizo.

-Sí, él es Edward, ¿y qué tal tu primer día?

-Mmm... bueno, pero hay una chica llamada Jane que me ha seguido toda la mañana, y además todos me observan.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, hasta hace unos días el centro de atención eran Edward, su hermana Alice, y unos mellizos llamados Rosalie y Jasper.

-Bueno, ojala llegue alguien que atraiga la atención lejos de mí.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a Forks desde California?

-Bueno, mi padre es médico y mi madre enfermera, y tienen un amigo que llegó a trabajar al hospital de Forks y les dijo que vinieran porque necesitaban más ayuda.

-El padre de Edward trabaja en el hospital, quizá sea él

-¿Carlisle Cullen?

-Sí, él es el padre de Edward y Alice.

Seguimos hablando de cómo había sido su traslado hasta que llegaron los chicos a la cafetería, los llamé para que se sentaran en la mesa en que nos encontrábamos con Dan.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, seguidos de Alice y por último Edward, visiblemente molesto.

-Hola Bella- me saludaron y luego se sentaron

-Chicos, les presento a Dan, él es nuevo, acaba de llegar de California.

-Tú tuviste 2 clases conmigo- le dijo Alice

-Hola, susurró Dan

-¿Qué tal?- saludó Emmett

La conversación continuó alegremente debido a la aceptación que tuvo Dan, lo estaban pasando bien, pero yo no tanto por la preocupación luego de que Edward me dijera que quería hablar conmigo a la salida.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y cuando finalizaron, junto a Edward nos dirigimos lentamente a un lugar más privado.

-¿De qué quería hablarme?- pregunté

-Quiero formalizar nuestra relación

-Edward, ¿qué dices?

-Ya oíste, Bella, yo te amo, ya hemos esperado mucho tiempo, no sabes el calvario que pasé al no poder encontrarte

-Por lo mismo te pido que seamos amigos por lo menos por un mes, no hay nada que nos apure ahora que conocemos nuestros sentimientos.

-Pero yo quiero que estés conmigo ¿o es que acaso te gusta otro?

-Claro que no, ¿quién podría gustarme?, nadie, pero ahora veo que no tienes confianza en mi y eso es algo esencial en una relación, yo te quiero y no quiero perderte, por eso necesito que confíes en mí y me esperes, sólo así podremos estar juntos.

-Bella…

-No, Edward, es mi última palabra, nunca creí que desconfiaras de esa manera, pensé que eras distinto, que eras como te recordaba, pero veo que me equivoqué, por lo menos no cometí el error de apresurar las cosas- grité dolida, pues su desconfianza era como una puñalada justo en el corazón…

Edward POV

Lo arruiné todo y por los estúpidos celos que sentía, por que sí, estaba completamente celoso de cualquiera que se acercara a Bella, quería tener la seguridad de que todos supieran que ella era mía, y cuando lo estaba superando, aparece el nuevo, Daniel, y ella como es tan buena, se acerca a él y yo no puedo hacer menos que meter la pata al prácticamente exigirle que estuviera conmigo (rebajándome a lo que Newton había hecho)

Después de gritarme, ella corrió lejos de mí, pero cuando intenté detenerla, la vi subida a la moto de Evans, abrazada a la cintura del muy imbécil, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Me enfurecí, ella tampoco confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para intentar arreglar el problema en vez de irse con cualquier imbécil.

Si así estaban las cosas, haría lo que ella me pedía, pero ella debería esperar a que yo estuviera listo, porque yo no volvería a suplicarle; aunque me doliera, la alejaría de mí.

En ese momento se me acercó Alice

-¿Ya estas contento?, te lo advertí, Edward, ella necesitaba volver a adaptarse a tu compañía- me recriminó

-Si eso es lo que quiere, le daré su espacio, pero que luego no venga a pedirme nada a pedirme nada, para eso tiene al estúpido de Evans- le gruñí para luego ir a mi auto, subirme, cerrar con un fuerte portazo, arrancar a toda velocidad y dirigirme a un lugar en el que olvidara todo este maldito día-

* * *

**_Hola:_**

**_Este capitulo lo tenía listo hace unas dos semanas, sólo faltaba transcribirlo, pero no había tenido tiempo, les aviso que no actualizaré durante la próxima semana (4-10 de abril) porque con una amiga estamos organizando varias cosas pero haré lo posible por publicar la semana siguiente._**

**_Se que me quieren asesinar pero tenia que ponerle un poco de drama porque o si no pierde la gracia, y se vuelve aburrido, recuerden que los adelantos de los capitulos los publicaré en mi blog ( que intentaré actualiza en la proxima semana), y cualquier comentario lo envian a mi correo o dejan un review_**

**_Besos_**

**_Nanda_**


	9. Una pequeña ayuda

Una pequeña ayuda

Dan POV

Me dirigía al estacionamiento a buscar mi moto cuando vi a Bella, estaba llorando y se acercaba corriendo hacia mí, cuando llegó la abracé, ella en tan sólo un día se había convertido en una persona muy importante para mí.

-¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? No quiero hablar con Edward y Emmett ya se fue- me dijo con voz triste.

-Claro, sube, por suerte traigo un casco para emergencias

Ella se subió aferrándose a mí y me indicó como llegar a su casa, estaba vacía, pero ella no quería entrar aún.

-Gracias Dan, yo iré a dar una vuelta por el bosque

-Te acompaño, no te dejaré sola en el bosque y menos en este estado.

-¿No tienes que llegar pronto a tu casa?

-Vivo a unas pocas cuadras de aquí y mis padres están en el trabajo así que tengo tiempo para hacerte compañía

-Está bien, dejemos las cosas en mi casa

Luego de guardar nuestras cosas caminamos al bosque, yo seguía a Bella, quien avanzaba en silencio y con una profunda tristeza marcada en su rostro, a pesar que la conocí hace unas horas me encantó lo que puede ver en ella, esa mezcla de fragilidad y fortaleza. A pesar de esto sabia que ella estaba enamorada de Edward, se le notaba en el brillo de su mirada, ese que se veía en la mañana y que ahora no podía encontrar, por lo que ahora debía averiguar que había ocurrido para que estuviese así.

-Bella, ¿qué ocurrió?

-Edward no confía en mí

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Teníamos un acuerdo, nos íbamos a dar un tiempo para conocer lo que nos perdimos en estos años y ahora él cambió de opinión y quiere que formalicemos una relación de inmediato.

-¿No pensaste que quizá él te quiere tanto que no quiere esperar para estar a tu lado y darle a conocer a todos alrededor que te ama como tú a él? Puede que piense que eres tan buena que en cualquier momento puede llegar alguien y quitarle alguien a quien ya perdió una vez…

Bella POV

Me quedé pensando en las palabras de Dan por toda la tarde, me había confundido con su comentario; ¿podría Edward creer que me iba a perder por la llegada de alguien más?

Eso me parecía tierno pero al mismo tiempo me mostraba la gran desconfianza que existía entre nosotros.

Me levanté y me dirigí a prepararme un sándwich, decidí hacer los deberes pues estábamos en la mitad de la semana y así podría despejarme un poco y pensar las cosas con más tranquilidad, pero lamentablemente a nuestros docentes se les ocurrió no darnos tarea por lo que decidí llamar a Alice para conocer su opinión al respecto y por si tenía algún consejo que entregarme.

-¿Hola?

-Alice, soy Bella

-Bella, ¿cómo estás?, quedé muy preocupada cuando te fuiste

-De eso quiero hablar, es que discutí con Edward porque él quiere que tengamos una relación oficial y comenzó a presionarme y creo que es porque desconfía de mi, pero según Daniel, es porque no quiere perderme y aunque eso es tierno, demostraría que tengo razón con el tema de la confianza de uno en el otro.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Edward? Dile que estás confundida y lleguen a una reconciliación.

-No puedo, recuerda que le grité y me fui con Dan, debe estar furioso y además, él debería intentar hablar conmigo y solucionar las cosas porque nada de esto estaría pasando si no se le hubiese metido esa idea en la cabeza.

-Bella, ambos son increíblemente tercos y estoy segura de que él está esperando que tú tomes la iniciativa.

-Pues yo no lo haré, tengo que colgar, Renée y Charlie están por llegar, cuídate, adiós.

-Adiós Bells, cuídate y dale mis saludos a tus padres.

-Lo mismo por allá.

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a preparar la mesa para cenar, en eso me llegó un mensaje de Emmett avisando que llegaría tarde pues cenaría con Rosalie

La cena transcurrió normal y luego de lavar la vajilla me dirigí a mi habitación para acostarme y olvidar este mal día.

Alice POV

Esto era horrible, cuando por fin mi hermano y mi mejor amiga se reencuentran tienen que pelearse porque el imbécil de mi hermano es paranoico y mi amiga una terca.

Tenía que solucionarlo de alguna manera, y a pesar de que adoraba a mis amigos no los quería involucrar en esto porque probablemente nos dividiríamos.

Decidí abrir Facebook y tenía una solicitud de amistad de Daniel, la que acepté de inmediato, luego revisé quiénes estaban conectados, pero no me interesaba hablar con ninguno hasta que se abrió una pestaña de chat de Dan.

-Hola Alice

-Hola

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien, aunque un poco preocupado por Bella

-Yo también, quiero ayudarlos aunque son tan tercos que la única forma de que se hablen es atarlos uno frente al otro y amenazarlos con la muerte.

-Tengo una idea y no es necesario amenazarlos.

-¿Quieres atarlos uno frente al otro?

-No exactamente, aunque si es algo similar

La idea de Dan era excelente por lo que planeamos todo para solucionar el pequeño problema al día siguiente.

Edward y Bella querrán matarlos, pero por lo menos lo harán juntos ¿no?

* * *

**Hola:**

**Disculpen la demora, no se como continuarlo pero quiero informarles que este es el penúltimo capitulo, estoy trabajando en el ultimo capitulo y puede que escriba un epilogo, aunque todo depende de mi nivel de inspiración**

**_Besos_**

**_Nanda_**

**_PD: Gracias a todos quienes han leído esta historia y seguirán haciéndolo y quienes se aburrieron de esto o no les gustó, gracias por darse un tiempo de haberlo revisado_**


End file.
